With development of electrical technology, heat dissipation problem has been already to become an important factor to restrict the improvement of device power and product life.
Particularly, the advantages of LED used as a new environmental friendly light source are more significantly, but heat dissipation of intense light source of LED functional lighting is an unsolved worldwide technical problem, so that impeding the applications of LED functional lighting as intense light source. For example, the promotion of high-power LED light source, such as automobile lamps, large-scale LED light source for steamship, LED street lamp, and searchlight etc., are more constrained by the heat dissipation.